Mío
by LauriiiSakuJ97
Summary: Laura vuelve con un fic nuevo recien sacado del bolsillo :3 este fic es mi mejor trabajo  segun yo  y e usado una nueva forma de escribir remodelando completamente la que tenia antes... no se asusten si es completamente distinta a mi yo habitual xD leean!


Ajajajaa Realmente espero que no me maten… *se cubre la cabeza y se prepara para los golpes, tomatazos, etc* se que les debo un fic a la mitad de personas que leen mis fics ( xD) pero es que… vi varias imágenes muy… movedoras… de esta pareja (tengo una galeria con todas las fotos lindas de ellos 2 guardadas! Omg se me revoluciona el corazoncito cada vez que las veo son... tan… tan perfectas… y ahora me doy cuenta… hay tendencia a hacer a esta pareja abrazados y llorando… bah me da igual.. asi estan mas lindos *^*) y como me encanta tanto… mi mente empezó a imaginarse cosas… y cosas… y mas cosas xD y esto acabó convirtiéndose en un one-shoot que valía la pena colgar aquí.. o por lo menos eso pienso yo… Antes de que todas se me alarmen… e empezado los fics que me pidieron… pero debido a que Desuta no me deja tranquila y quiere que me meta a rolear con el… no e podido terminarlos…

Desuta: ¬¬ lo que tu digas… pero no es mi culpa… eres tu la que se volvió loca diciendo que harías que violara a Sein…

O.O es… verdad xD aunque el también quería ¬w¬ Aww no.. Dejémonos de excusas muy ciertas, la verdadera razón… es que me desanimé -.-" me cogí depresión xD Algo bastante raro en mí por cierto… pero es que me deprime haber estado TODO el día 31 escribiendo un fic de fin de año y en medio de la fiesta escaparme para darle los últimos toques y que después el fic solo haya trenido 2 o 3 reviews… debo reconocer que me molesto… pero ya esta todo bien ^^ escribí este fic para asegurarme de que no me quedaba… "parada" por así decirlo como me paso hace 2 meses… *recuerda la época oscura que tuvo y se pone en esquina emo* En fin… empiezo con el one-shoot antes de que me vuelva la depresión… He contado mi vida xD ¿Porque será que siempre la acabo contando?

Antes… ¿explico razones? Hoy estoy muy… habladora/sociable.. que se le va a hacer xD estamos en fechas mágicas por aquí… (inner: reconoce que es solo por los regalos que te han dado y los que te daran mañana ¬¬) regalos? *hace como la que no sabe*

En fin... este fic es un MarkxDylan algo… ¿posesivo? ¿Celoso? ¿Profundo? Quien sabe lo que me saldrá a la hora de escribir… xD

Disclaimer: Cuando… Desuta se vista de Barbie, empiece a hablar un español perfecto, haga una pelicula junto con Geroge Clooney, pierda su grosería, su altanería y todo lo que le convierta en malo, y por ende deje de gustarme al haber perdido su maldad… inazuma eleven me pertenecerá… cosa que... como Desuta no esta dispuesto a hacer nada de lo anterior… no pasará ùwúUu

Recomendaciones: Leer este fic mientras se escucha la cancion 16 añitos o just the way you are (*w* entendiendo la cancion ENTERA… quiero hacer un songfic con e… mientras lo escribia la escuchaba, me llego al corazon TTwTT *llora entendiendo a Mark*

**Dedicado: **A la querida lupita… la user de Sein… razon? Pues.. aunque no lo haya pedido… como voy a hacer que Desuta le viole a Sein (òwó y ella lo sabe xD) esto es para que me perdone que le quite la inocencia a su niñito regañado/uke sumiso con mi niño malo :3 ajajajaaj Sorry lupita… pero no me puedo resistir a eso . sin problemas ne? Otra cosa… recuerdame que te de unas imas que encontre de Sein *^*

**Aviso: **(prometo que es lo ultimo, ya me excedí demasiado xD) Gracias a mi… ¿Depresion crónica? Me puse a escribir un fic de genero Angst… *de vez en cuando nunca viene leerse uno …* y lo estaré subiendo en breve... no creo que sea el mejor angst que e visto, es mas, pienso que esta bastante mal… pero me gusto la trama que ideo mi loquedad (?).

**Mío**

_Harto, así es como me sentía, harto del mundo, harto de mi vida, harto de todo, "I __was fed-up" por decirlo de algún modo que el conociera perfectamente. Normalmente, eso no le pasaría, no. El era el buen Mark Kluger, un chico alegre, despreocupado, en definitiva, un estadounidense. Pero ese día no se lo aguantaba más, habían perdido contra el equipo argentino liderado por Teresse Tolue, quedando America descalificado y sin pasar a la final por un punto, un mísero y podrido punto. La creciente rabia que sentía en ese momento era abrumadora, el enfado le poseía, le hacía recordar todos los estúpidos fallos que había hecho en su vida y, peor aún, le hacía sentir frustrado, exasperado. Le hacía sentir como un pequeño niño perdido en la estación de metro que por mucho que llore o grite, no encuentra a su madre ni a nadie conocido, un niño impotente y asustado, frágil, solitario…_

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar, saladas lágrimas de desamparada amargura se habrían paso por sus cristalinos ojos de color de las esmeraldas y bajaban por su tersa piel y llegaban hasta la cama de su oscura habitación donde se había tumbado de lado y mirando la ventana, por donde apenas entraba un mínimo de luz para ver la silueta de la frágil figura de Mark y los muebles de la habitación.

Al sentir una nueva y más fuerte oleada de lágrimas, Mark cerró fuertemente los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo intentando consolarse a sí mismo, intentando demostrarse que nada era verdad, que todo estaba bien como siempre y sobretodo, que el no se encontraba **solo**. Sin darse cuenta, en medio de su llanto, empezó a emitir leves sollozos, apenas audibles al principio pero que, nuevamente sin notarlo, comenzaron a hacerse más y más altos.

Repentinamente, unos suaves golpes interrumpieron su lamento e, ignorando los ahora más insistentes golpes, susurro con una voz ronca y quebradiza:

-**No se p-puede.- **_Odiaba llorar, le ponía los ojos hinchados y hacía que le picaran extremamente y, aparte de eso, su voz nunca sonaba normal, siempre se le acababa quebrando y normalmente terminaba poniéndosele ronca como acababa de ocurrirle._

**-Mark, por favor, déjame entrar a mi.-**_Comenzó a decir la persona al otro lado de la puerta, sabía perfectamente quien era, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera __**él**__. _** -Mark, sabes que esto no esta bien, esconderte de la realidad en tu habitación no te ayudará a superarlo, ¿No te das cuenta de que solo te estás ocultando y alejando del mundo a ti mismo? Déjame pasar, yo te puedo ayudar, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, yo nunca te juzgaré por esto, se que no ha sido culpa tuya. Y ahora, por favor te lo pido, Mark, déjame pasar.-**_Continuó Dylan._ _Entonces supe, que debía dejarlo entrar, en la voz de Dylan, no_ _estaba esa emoción positiva de siempre, es más, su voz hasta llegaba a sonar algo enfadada. Mark, después de levantarse, suspiró pesadamente, cuando ese chico se enfadaba… el mundo tenía que estar loco, eso era… ¿Cómo describirlo?... ¿Imposible? Si, esa era la palabra, imposible. Dylan Keith no era capaz de enfadarse, y si lo hacia, era únicamente porque bromeaba con ello. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente y se quedó mirando a Dylan desde la aún oscura habitación._

_-_**¿Qué quieres?-**_ preguntó con voz ronca y dolida, pero sobretodo, distante… _

_En vez de recibir una respuesta, el menor simplemente le puso las manos en los hombros y suavemente le empujó nuevamente dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta después de entrar._

_Una vez los dos estaban dentro, Dylan sentó a Mark en la cama y él se sentó a su lado. _

**-Sabes que no es tu culpa.- **_Eso fue lo único que dijo, estaba mirando al suelo como si ahí, en la alfombra, estuviesen reproduciendo la mejor película que existe. Esa no era la forma de actuar habitual de Dylan, el nunca miraba al suelo mientras hablaba con alguien, es más, el era el primero en mirarte directamente a los ojos aunque, eso era algo que nadie sabía ya que esas goggles no permitían ni distinguir sus ojos. _

_Lo único que Mark hizo, fue soltar una irónica risa, Dylan no le comprendía, __**El**__, el capitán del equipo que representaba a America, no había podido hacer nada, es más, en los últimos diez minutos de partido ya se había rendido y había prácticamente "abandonado" al equipo. No hizo nada, Domon y Dylan tuvieron que organizarlos y aún así, ¿E l rubio se empeñaba en decir que no era culpa suya? No, la realidad era esa, el era un cobarde que a la primera que salía mal, se rendía y dejaba que todo acabase mal cuando podría haberlo solucionado. _**¿Nadie te ha enseñado que mentir esta mal, Dylan?-**_ repuso Mark mientras seguía con su mirada dolida e irónica. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Dylan solo hizo una cosa, por una vez en su vida, se quedo completamente serio._

**-No te comprendo,-**_explicó el menor.- _**No se porque te empeñas en echarte la culpa a ti mismo, escúchame Mark.-** _siguió mientras volvía a colocar las manos sobre los hombros del castaño claro haciendo que le mirara_. –**Nadie te echa la culpa, la selección de Argentina es un gran equipo y además, nos has llevado a toda America hasta el campeonato mundial, eso, Mark, es algo que nadie había hecho nunca, ya has hecho suficiente, ¿No crees que es el momento de relajarte un poco?- **_Si, Dylan tenía razón, debía relajarse, ya había hecho mucho y lo sabía pero, ¿Porqué no era capaz? ¿Le faltaba motivación? ¿Ganas de relajarse? ¿Tiempo? No lo sabía, por lo que optó por decir lo primero que le rondó la cabeza._

**- No, no hice suficiente, tendría que haberos llevado más arriba y sin embargo, no pude ni meteros en la final. Soy un capitán desastroso. Ahora por favor déjame solo.-** _Mark sabía que por mucho que insistiera, Dylan no se iría hasta que viera que el estaba perfectamente de nuevo, pero por muy persuasivo que pudiera ser, lo que hizo después no solo le sorprendió, también hizo que se cuestionara el porqué estaba ahí con el en ese momento. En cuanto volvió a dirigir la mirada a Dylan, vio que este se estaba quitando las goggles que cubrían sus ojos. Cuando se las quitó, Mark pudo admirar como se acostumbraba a la oscuridad y, aunque estuviese tan oscuro, distinguió perfectamente los irises de un claro azul que el chico poseía._

_**Hermoso**_, _esa era la única palabra que Mark podía pensar, ahora, y por primera vez, se fijaba en su rostro, sus ojos era solo la última pieza que completaba su rostro, pero, aun con goggles, ese chico era más que lindo, viéndolo así, a Mark solo le entraban unas ganas terribles de tirarse encima de el y comérselo a besos, hacia tiempo que llevaba sintiendo a Dylan como algo más que su amigo/"hermano menor" pero ahora, viéndole con esa cara de determinación y sumando sus ojos, el deseo de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo se veía intensificado, ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes en lo que le pasaba con su compañero?_

**-Mírame Mark, mírame a los ojos por primera vez, mira. Por favor, hazlo por ti, no. Mejor, hazlo por mí, olvídate de lo que pasó y vuelve a ser el de antes.-**_Dijo con los ojos humedeciéndose mas y mas a cada segundo que pasaba._** –Llevas dos días en tu habitación Mark y yo, yo… Me e pasado todo ese tiempo preguntándome si esto, es culpa mía por no sabes consolarte mejor, en estos dos últimos días, no ha habido un momento en el que no haya pensado en ti, pensando en tu estado, preocupándome por ti y sobre todo, maldiciéndome a mi mismo por no saber que hacer y no haber actuado hasta ahora. ¡Mírate! Estas echo una pena, no has dormido nada, tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, no has comido nada y de milagro no te has resistido a beber agua. Todo esto… Es mi culpa.-**_Para cuando el rubio había terminado de decir esto, un río de lágrimas resbalaba por su cara, lagrimas que caían sobre la cama mientras Dylan trataba de frenarlas poniendo el dorso de sus manos sobre los ojos, cosa que no conseguía. Internamente, Mark se estaba maldiciendo a si mismo, con su incompetencia, no solo se había echo llorar a sí mismo, si no que le había hecho daño a la persona que más quería en este mundo, cuando esta solo trataba de ayudarle, y ahora, se encontraba delante de el llorando con amargura. –_**Por f-favor… Mark.-** _Dijo Dylan con voz quebradiza y débil mientras subía la mano izquierda a su pecho y allí agarraba la camiseta con fuerza mostrando el dolor que en ese momento sentía a la vez que intentaba calmarse._

_Fue en ese momento cuando Mark por fin se dio cuenta de que estando así dañaba más al pequeño rubio, y al enterarse, un profundo sentimiento de odio hacia si mismo por ser tan ignorante empezó a formarse en el fondo de su mente. Idiota, eso era lo que el era, un completo idiota desconsiderado. _**–Dylan…y-yo…-**_ eso fue lo único que consiguió decir Mark, en su lugar, tiro del brazo del rubio hacia el y lo envolvió en un abrazo mientras a el también acababan por salírsele unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos. Cada vez apretaba más a Dylan contra el, era como si le diese miedo de que el chico fuese a enfadarse con el y desaparecer entre sus brazos, se sentía tan estúpido, que tonto había sido al pensar que deprimirse y hacerse daño a sí mismo era la mejor solución, que tonto había sido. –_**Dylan, yo… lo siento, tú has sido la persona que mejor se ha portado conmigo y yo, ¿Como te lo he pagado? Siendo un idiota y haciéndote daño, no merezco que me trates así, porque yo… yo… te he hecho llorar… te he hecho sufrir… soy la peor persona del mundo.-**_Dijo Mark mientras seguía abrazado a Dylan. Después de unos segundos en esta posición, Mark se separó un poco de Dylan pero aun seguía teniendo sus manos entrelazadas en la base de la espalda de Dylan para que no se separaran demasiado. –_**No creo que merezca tu perdón pero… ¿Aceptas mis disculpas, Dylan? Prometo no volver a hacerte daño en lo que me queda de vida.**_- Se disculpó Mark, mientras miraba a Dylan a los ojos con una expresión seria, lo que demostraba que hablaba muy enserio._

**-M-Mark…-**_El menor había pasado todo el abrazo calmándose y ahora no quedaban a penas lágrimas en sus ojos claros como el cielo. Estaba muy sorprendido, Mark no era el tipo de persona que estaría tan seria sin razón, y esto le decía a Dylan que su perdón realmente le importaba más que nada.-_**Yo… claro que te perdono, eres mi mejor amigo y nunca soportaría perderte.-**_ Cuando Dylan terminó de decir esto, Mark no se pudo controlar más y le volvió a abrazar pegando mucho más sus cuerpos si eso era posible._

_-_**Gracias, no se que haría sin ti…-**_fue entonces cuando Mark se dio cuenta de un punzante dolor que surgió en su corazón, era un dolor muy molesto y que parecía que lo devoraba cual cuando Dylan dijo la palabra "amigo". Tras pensarlo un poco, lo descubrió, el no quería ser solo su mejor amigo, quería serlo todo para el rubio… pero no arriesgaría su amistad por convertirla en algo más. Entonces, aún abrazado a Dylan, Mark se tumbó en la cama arrastrando a Dylan con él y quedando los dos tumbados mirándose el uno al otro.-_** Hum... Dylan… ¿Por qué nunca me habías enseñado tus ojos? Son muy bonitos…-**_comentó el castaño mirando a Dylan directamente en los ojos._

**-Pueees… yo… es que…me gustan mis gafas...-**_dijo Dylan algo avergonzado ante la persistente mirada de Mark y jugueteando con mechones de cabello del pelo de Mark.-_** ¡Whoaaa! ¡Mark, tu pelo es bien suave!**

**-¿Eh? S-si... suave…-**_la exclamación del rubio le había descolocado, ¿Suave? Jajaja Dylan le volvería loco, pero aun así, le encantaba cuando ellos dos se encontraban en este ambiente tan relajado donde ambos sentía que podrían contarse cualquier cosa sin preocupaciones. -_**¿No te encanta, Dylan?-**

**-¿Encantarme? ¿Qué me tiene que encantar, Maaaaark~?-**_dijo Dylan mientras seguía jugueteando con el pelo de Mark._

**-Cuando tu y yo estamos así, relajados, juntos los dos… todo, el lugar, la atmosfera… todo es perfecto, poco importa que esté lloviendo o soleado, cuando estamos los dos solos, siento que contigo a mi lado puedo seguir sin tener que mirar atrás ni arrepentirme de nada… eso es lo que me encanta…-**_Mark estaba asombrado, eso no era la clase de cosas que el solía decir, pero, por su querido amigo, el diría cualquier cosa._**-Mientras esté contigo, el resto me da igual…- **_continuó diciendo, ahora con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de las cursiladas que estaba diciendo. _

_-_**M-Mark… estás rojo… no será que tu… tu me… es decir…-**_A Dylan no le salían las palabras, es decir, su amigo… estaba sonrojado… al verle sin sus goggles y además le decía todas esas cosas bonitas pero no propias de él… Dylan, por mucho que pareciera que no se enteraba demasiado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cuando estaba con Mark, todo le resultaba notable y a cada movimiento del castaño, Dylan automáticamente lo acompañaba con uno propio. Conociendo tan bien como el lo hacía a Mark, Dylan sabía que el castaño solo se sonrojaba si decía algo tan importante a alguien… especialmente especial._** –M-Mark… estás… enam…es decir… tu…-**_ nuevamente, Dylan no sabía que decir, estaba a punto de soltar la mayor cantidad de tonterías que le pasaban por la mente a causa del nerviosismo pero cuando iba a empezar, notó que Mark había subido una de sus manos a su mejilla y ahora la estaba acariciando suavemente, como si su piel fuera porcelana que se puede romper en cualquier momento._

**-Creo que los dos sabemos que si, que se nota bastante. ¿Ne Dylan? –**_le cortó Mark con una voz suave y despreocupada._** –Y si no me equivoco, sabes lo que siento desde que empezó… ¿No?-**

**-… M-Mark… y-yo…-**_Un tono carmesí adornaba las mejillas de Dylan haciendo que Mark lo encontrara incluso más apetecible. Dylan estaba nervioso, y se notaba, no podía parar de desviar la mirada hacia abajo y juguetear con los bordes de su camisa._

_Ignorando el nerviosismo del chico, Mark le giró de manera que estaba mirando hacia el techo. En cuanto Dylan estaba así, obedeció al mayor y se quedó en esa posición, esperando el siguiente movimiento del castaño. Por su parte, Mark se bajó de la cama un momento para después volver a subir solo que esta vez, se encontraba sobre Dylan usando sus brazos para sostenerse sin hacerle daño al rubio. Acercándose hasta que quedó a un palmo de los labios del contrario, Mark se detuvo y susurró –_** Dylan… ¿Puedo?**-

-**…-** _Dylan seguía sin conseguir decir nada así que lo único que hizo fue asentir levemente, era como si temiera que si se movía demasiado Mark se esfumaría y todo acabaría resultando que era un sueño, un perfecto sueño donde todo salía como Dylan siempre había querido… Un sueño convertido en pesadilla._

_Al ver que Dylan asintió, Mark bajo lentamente su cabeza hasta que finalmente unió sus labios. El castaño besaba a Dylan suavemente, como si tuviese miedo de lastimarlo, depositaba pequeños besos en los labios del contrario mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, lo único que hacían era sentir lo máximo posible la presencia del contrario, intoxicarse con su aroma para después volver a aspirar esa fragancia adictiva que les gustaba tanto. Mark seguía besando a Dylan lentamente, demostrándole todo el amor que tenía hacia él. Ahora, la forma de besar de Mark había cambiado ligeramente, ahora lo que hacía era atrapar el labio inferior de Dylan con los propios y besarle. Los besos eran cortos y suaves, pero no les importaba, ambos sabían que ese beso no solo era el primero de los dos, si no que era un beso con la persona que más querían. Después de pasar unos minutos entre besos y algunas pausas, los dos amantes por fin se separaron y Mar volvió a quedar sobre Dylan._

_-_**Dylan… entonces…**_**-**__Dylan asintió nuevamente, no necesitaban ni terminar las frases del otro, ya sabían que iba a decir el contrario.-_ **Así que ahora somos…**-

-**Yeah… I love you, Mark-** susurró Dylan, el sonrojo ya había desaparecido, ¿De qué servía avergonzarse ante Mark? De nada, esa era la respuesta.

-**Dylan… promete que nunca te quitarás las goggles delante de otra persona que no sea yo… tu eres mío.**_**-**__susurró Mark al oído de Dylan mientras daba un beso en cada ojo del ojiceleste y bajaba por su cara hasta volver a atrapar sus labios.-_** Prométemelo.**

**- I-I promise… Marrrk…-** _dijo Dylan mientras miraba al mayor divertido, definitivamente, si antes se querían tanto cuando eran solamente grandes amigos, ahora se adoraban. Era como si los dos fueran una pieza de un rompecabezas que llevaban mucho tiempo sin encontrar su lugar y ahora lo hicieron quedando la una junto a la otra._

-**Mío, nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo, desde hoy, eres todo mío.-**_susurró Mark mientras abrazaba al rubio y le daba un beso en la frente.-_**No me dejes, nunca.-**

**-Never.-** _y tras contestar a eso, Dylan recibió una nueva oleada de besos y caricias por parte de su ahora novio. _

_Esa noche, Mark y Dylan la consideraron la mejor de su vida, no solo habían confesado su amor, si no que habían dormido abrazados a la persona que más amaban de todo el mundo._

_Ahora, se pertenecían el uno al otro y a nadie más._

Yaaa! Y bien? Les parecio que quedo lindo? A mi sii *w* me puse a llorar de emocion cuando iba por la escena del abrazo y los besos TTwTT es tan lindo!

Bueno… esta pareja me a dado una nueva forma de ver el yaoi... son tan lindos juntos… al releer mi fic me di cuenta de que… con escribir que se besan no es suficiente, que todas y cada una de las caricias, los besos, los abrazos, etc que todos tenian un significado muy especial….

Òwó parece que me e sacado eso de un libro de poesia xD

Bueno… me gustaria que todos los que leyesen este fic dejasen un revi… en parte porque es una nueva forma de narrar la que e utilizado y me esmere describiendo y eso… me gustaria saber que piensan todas :D no me importa si son criticas o alabanzas :D

En fin… me voy a rolear por ahí… (al centro comercial ne? Heat, Sein xD) Sayoo! Que tengan felices… fiestas? Vacaciones? Lo que sea!


End file.
